


A Day Off

by Stormfet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wayhaught - Freeform, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: Waverly has a day off, Nicole surprises her. Sexy times ensue. Set sometime after Waverly stops being Gooverly.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while, so here, have some smutty sin. Of course my 30th work would be a Wayhaught slash. Of course it would.

Waverly had her feet up on the couch. There was an old nineties rom com playing on the tv at low volume, she had the latest edition of Marie Claire on her lap, a cup of tea on the table. Wynonna and Dolls and Doc were out of the house...it was the first day off she had had in a long time. Now that that gross...ooze-demon was finally out of the picture, there was half a second to breathe. Especially when having a goo-snake pulled out of you made you catch a cold. Then you really had an excuse to take a day off.

Waverly allowed her head to droop into the pillow, the warm blanket over her. It was drizzling outside, everything was about as perfect as she could want it. Well, there was one more thing that could make it better...

But she was working. Nicole was at work, and Waverly was at home. Nicole had promised that she would come to Waverly’s the moment she got off shift, but that wouldn’t be for another three hours. Long way off.

She flipped through the magazine, allowing herself to enjoy her alone time. She didn’t mean for her eyes to droop as closed as they were, but a little further wouldn’t hurt. 

“Babe!” Waverly’s eyes cracked open at the sound of her favorite voice in her ear, softest hands at her shoulder, a familiar smell of lavender and something deeper not quite describable filled her nose.

“My love,” Waverly said as her eyes opened into the perfect way to be woken up -- staring up at her beautiful girlfriend’s face over her’s, Nicole’s short hair falling over into Waverly’s chest.

“Hello, babe,” Nicole said with a huge grin as Waverly pulled Nicole down into her, nuzzling noses. Nicole bent down to kiss her deeply. “Work got out early.”

“I see that -- Hon, you know I’m sick,” Waverly said, catching Nicole’s shoulders as she leaned over.

Nicole winked, a grin spread over her face. “Hm, let me think if I should kiss you anyway?”

Nicole stuck her tongue out as if she were concentrating and Waverly giggled. “Motion considered. I assume all risk,” she said with a laugh and kissed Waverly deeply, her soft lips parting and her warm tongue dancing along Waverly’s, sending tingles down her spine.

“Mmmm,” Waverly said, the tiredness sloughing off her body instantaneously as she leaned up into Nicole. Pulling on her girlfriend’s arms, Nicole broke the kiss momentarily to bound over the couch and straddle her legs over Waverly, running her hands down Waverly’s thick sweater until they reached the edge, and slipping them back over Waverly’s hot, bare skin. The tracing of Nicole’s fingertips sent waves of pleasure down Waverly’s chest as her fingers slid up further, tracing the edge of Waverly’s boob. 

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s mouth as she felt Nicole’s fingers spread over her breast, Nicole’s thumb tracing around Waverly’s nipple, running over it and sending an endless trail of shivers down Waverly’s legs into her very toes. 

Nicole let out a giggle as Waverly’s fingers traced down her abdomen to the belt buckle of her pants, Waverly’s fingers looping under Nicole’s pants, brining her down pressed chest to chest. 

Waverly wanted to feel Nicole’s skin against hers. She reached down, pulling up Nicole’s sweater as Nicole yanked her own. They broke the kiss only for a moment to yank sweaters from heads only to sink back into each other, warm skin pressing against each other, Nicole’s hands running through Waverly’s hair, Waverly’s lips pressing against Nicole’s, tasting the warm sweetness of Nicole’s tongue, of her breath...

“Baby,” Nicole said, breaking the kiss. “Wanna have sex?”

“I’m in the mood for it yeah,” Waverly said, running her hands down Nicole’s chest, stopping just for a moment to squeeze Nicole’s boobs, eliciting a tinkling laugh from Nicole as she buried her head into Waverly’s neck. 

“I’ve got a present, if you’re into it,” Nicole said, standing up. Waverly’s gaze lingered over her topless girlfriend, admiring the curve of her waist up her back. Nicole smirked. 

“Show it to me, I love presents,” Waverly said, sitting up as Nicole retrieved a box. 

“It just came in the mail today, so if you’re in the mood we can definitely try it out,” Nicole said, returning with the unmarked package from amazon. “It’s up to you though. But I think it’ll be fun.”

Waverly’s smile grew as she began to open the box, grabbing the knife Nicole had brought and running it under the tape, opening the box. Glancing at Nicole, she ripped the rest of the tape box, throwing open the flap.

“...” Waverly’s eyebrow shot up practically into her scalp. Nicole looked like a massive puppy, sitting on the edge of the couch, her legs pulled up to her chin, a grin spreading across her cheeks.

It was a strapon. It was a bright neon pink strapon. 

Waverly’s mouth opened to comment but for a moment nothing came out. Nicole’s grin faltered for a moment. “Do you not want to try it?”

Waverly tossed the box to Nicole. “Of course I want to try it, baby. Duh.”

Nicole, the goon she was, immediately flew to Waverly, kneeling in front of her and kissing her lips. 

“Wanna put it on?” Waverly asked.

Nicole’s grin grew wider. “I was thinking, actually...you fucking me first.”

Waverly’s jaw did actually drop this time, but only for a moment. She managed to clamp her teeth together, but she didn’t manage to avoid the knowing look Nicole shot her.

“I think that can be arranged,” Waverly said, yanking the box open as Nicole’s hands were somehow already at her pants strap, sliding the leggings Waverly had been wearing to a pile on the floor. 

Waverly shimmied into the nylon straps, black leather as Nicole practically drooled just looking at her. Waverly grinned as she stood, pulling the straps to hug the harness around her hips, her ass looking as good as ever. 

“Well,” Waverly said as Nicole’s eyes gazed up at her, a hunger on Nicole’s face. “Shit.”

“Baby,” Nicole breathed. 

“Get over here,” Waverly whispered and in a blink Nicole was on Waverly, her lips running along Waverly’s jaw, teeth biting at Waverly’s neck as Waverly pushed Nicole on the couch, straddling her girlfriend as she undid Nicole’s belt buckle, yanking her work pants to the floor, undoing Nicole’s bra, burying her face in Nicole’s chest, her tongue pressed against Nicole’s nipples, hard and cold against her blazing skin. Nicole’s fingers went immediately into Waverly’s hair as Waverly slipped her fingers down Nicole’s stomach, tracing circles around muscles and hips, sliding slowly towards Nicole’s lips.

Nicole moaned into her ear as Waverly’s fingertips brushed against Nicole’s lips, sliding just over her entrance, wet and warm.

“You’re wet,” Waverly whispered. 

“Be inside me,” Nicole whispered.

“I’m not sure I heard that,” Waverly said into Nicole’s neck, running her finger over Nicole’s clit and biting down on her vein, sending a spasm through Nicole’s body and a catch in her breath, her other hand sliding over Nicole’s boob.

“Please,” Nicole said. 

“Please what?” Waverly said, drawing out the tease as she traced her finger over Nicole’s lips, pinching her nipple, drawing her tongue over Nicole’s neck till she had Nicole practically squirming.

“Please be inside --” Nicole began, but her voice caught as Waverly thrust into Nicole, Nicole letting out the most basal of moans, deep from within her chest. Waverly started slow at first, never having experienced it before, kissing Nicole’s lips gently as she rocked into Nicole, Nicole’s legs wrapping around Waverly’s hips, her red hair fanning out onto the couch pillow, her eyes half closed, her cheeks flushing pink. 

Waverly watched Nicole beneath her, her breaths hitching in her chest, her skin beaded with sweat, her pink cheeks flushed with abandon, her smile spreading out over her face as Waverly pressed into her. Waverly felt Nicole’s hands brush across her hips, squeezing her ass, scratching up her back, shivers over Waverly. This was like nothing she had ever done before.

Waverly slipped her hand down and circled over Nicole’s clit, eliciting a cry from Nicole as she thrust into her again. Waverly had to admit this was pretty fun. She grinned even wider as she increased her thrusting, gently at first and then firmly pressing into Nicole’s clit, rubbing across it in just the way Nicole loved. Nicole was squirming beneath her, her face tightened, the muscles in her abs clenched, her legs clamping over Waverly’s back, pressing Waverly into Nicole. Waverly kissed her, their tongues dancing, the heat from Nicole’s mouth almost too much to bear.

“Fff-fuck, Waverly,” Nicole managed to get out as Waverly brought her to the edge, holding on just for a moment, just for a moment...

Waverly pressed hard on Nicole’s clit and sent her straight over, watching Nicole convulse with wave after wave of pleasure under her, her eyes wide open, seeing nothing but Waverly’s face above hers.

As Nicole calmed down, Waverly laid a trail of kisses from her neck to her lips. She pulled out of Nicole, causing another convulsion down Nicole’s body. Nicole was spread out, exhausted and satisfied and everything beautiful, beads of sweat dotting her forehead, so hot that she spread out over the couch, her body as beautiful as it always was. Waverly cuddled into the crook of Nicole’s arm.

“Wow,” they said at the same time.

“Damn, you’re good at this,” Nicole said, brushing Waverly’s hair out of her face.

“How could I not be when you’re like, the best girlfriend ever,” Waverly said, rolling her eyes. Nicole interrupted midway through the eyeroll with a tender kiss. 

“Shush, you,” Nicole said with a grin. 

“Hope you don’t get sick,” Waverly said, almost closing her eyes. Nicole pinched Waverly’s nipple, jerking her awake again.

“I hope you don’t think we’re finished yet,” Nicole said, nipping into Waverly’s neck. Waverly felt her tire slip off as her heartbeat began to race again. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
